Carta de despedida
by Srta. Mily
Summary: E aqui, portanto, sem mais o que acrescentar, me despeço daqueles a quem amo e devo alguma satisfação, tal que as circunstâncias me forçam a me despedir também daqueles a quem não devo nada, porém me devem tudo. ... Esta é uma despedida. Então... Adeus"
1. Chapter 1

**Carta de despedida**

"E aqui, portanto, sem mais o que acrescentar, me despeço daqueles a quem amo e devo alguma satisfação, tal que as circunstâncias me forçam a me despedir também daqueles a quem não devo nada, porém me devem tudo. E sou eu o obrigado a me importar, a emendar um sorriso hipócrita nesse rosto tão cansado de tudo e de todos porque é o que exigem de mim. O senhor perfeição tem que compreender a dor de todos mas não pode corroer sua própria dor. Que se dane. Vou para um lugar onde poderei em paz me lamentar, e lá, Merlim queira, serei apenas um ser humano normal, com dores, lágrimas, necessidades básicas de vida e sentimentos. Estou indo embora. Esta é uma despedida.

Então... Adeus."

___________________________________________________________________________

Escrever uma carta não é fácil. Despedir-se, não é fácil. Escrever uma carta pra se despedir, não é _nada_ fácil. Perdi horas e horas na frente do computador apenas para encontrar uma forma de começar... e ainda não achei. Porém meu tempo é curto. E meu dinheiro trouxa também. Tenho apenas mais alguns trocados que não permitem que gaste muito mais tempo nesta Lan House. Vou tentar ser rápido, então. Ou ao menos direto. Com certeza não delicado, e infelizmente, totalmente franco. Hoje é o último dia que eu tenho de vida e estou cansado de delicadeza, mentirinhas para aliviar uma verdade dolorosa. Sorrisos constrangidos como resposta a um comentário estúpido. Hoje serei apenas o Harry. Nada de salvador do mundo bruxo, ou o garoto que sobreviveu, ou o assassino de Lorde Voldemort. Serei "o Harry", e apenas "o Harry". E aproveitem essas palavras. Pois serão as primeiras e as últimas que "o Harry" dirá.

Estou cansado! Cansado demais! De tudo e de todos! Não agüento mais tanta hipocrisia, tanta amolação! Não agüento mais tanta falsidade! O ser humano é ridiculamente falso! Ridiculamente estúpido com suas artimanhas e ganâncias, dispostos a tudo para conseguirem o que desejam. Doa a quem doer, sofra quem sofrer. Ridículos. Todos eles.

Por muito tempo fui o alvo disso tudo. Um exemplo. O garoto propaganda do mundo bruxo. Tendo que desfilar em frente as pessoas me fazendo de feliz e suportar os interesseiros se aproximarem de mim, apertarem minha mão, dizerem que se orgulham de poderem citar um exemplo de honestidade e coragem para seus filhos. Ainda me pedem para visitá-los, passar um dia com suas crianças, para orientá-los, como se essa não fosse a obrigação deles, por Deus! Os poderosos querem minha influência, os inocentes querem jogar em minhas mãos a responsabilidade que não se julgam capazes de fazer. E eu... Quando por fim pensei que alcançaria a paz, alcancei o inferno.

E é pra lá que eu estou indo dentre em pouco, porque é pra lá que eu soube que vão as pessoas quando tiram sua própria vida.

Fico pensando como deve ser o inferno... Dizem que é muito ruim. Se dissessem que é muito, muito, muito ruim, eu teria ido para lá há muito tempo. Se dissessem que é a pior coisa que alguém pode desejar eu me desanimaria, porque, então, a conclusão seria de que não existe o inferno. Ou que ele se chama Terra. Agora, já que é ruim, eu estou louco para conhecê-lo; nada vai ser pior do que o que vivo aqui.

Estou exagerando? Sim, eu desconfiei que você acharia isso. E sabe qual é a melhor parte disso tudo? Eu não estou nem aí para o que você está pensando! Todos vocês! Na verdade eu quero que pensem o que quiserem, eu não ligo. Estou indo embora logo e me lixando para o que vão pensar. Até as pessoas mais próximas de mim estão exigindo mais do que sou capaz de fazer, estou começando a me confundir com o senhor-perfeição-salvador-do-mundo-bruxo, ao invés de me verem como o Harry Potter. Amigo. Aluno. Namorado.

Estou cansado.

Cansado de tudo isso.

E nada mais me prende neste mundo onde sentimentos não passam de ilusões e as ilusões são elevadas como sentimentos.

E aqui, portanto, sem mais o que acrescentar, me despeço daqueles a quem amo e devo alguma satisfação, tal que as circunstâncias me forçam a me despedir também daqueles a quem não devo nada, porém me devem tudo. E sou eu o obrigado a me importar, a emendar um sorriso hipócrita nesse rosto tão cansado de tudo e de todos porque é o que exigem de mim. O senhor perfeição tem que compreender a dor de todos mas não pode corroer sua própria dor. Que se dane. Vou para um lugar onde poderei em paz me lamentar, e lá, Merlim queira, serei apenas um ser humano normal, com dores, lágrimas, necessidades básicas de vida e sentimentos. Estou indo embora. Esta é uma despedida.

Então... Adeus.


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
